dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
|death=Strip |race=Undead |species=Rabbit |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Maroon |eyes=Right (Yellow); Left (Red-Yellow) |era= |alignment= |family="Sisters" (Shanna, Anna) |affiliation= |seen= |known= |hobbies= |food= |colour= }} Hannah is one of the three Amazon sisters introduced in the twenty-fourth arc of Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, "The Return of Dark Pegasus?". Character Analysis Not much is known about Hannah's personality, but she is presumably the more deliberate and taciturn of the Amazon trio. She serves as the mediator for Anna and Shanna's frequent arguments and is the most elaborate and refined in speech, although she is a formidable opponent in her own right. In spite of many heated situations, Hannah appears to be consistently level-headed, even regarding her status as an Undead rather casually. Issues about racial tension appear to be irrelevant to her, as she seemed indifferent when speculating about Dan's possible heritage,See Hannah's conversation with Dan in strip . and associates with a variety of other Creatures (such as Shanna, who is a Dragon). Despite the general discomfort many Beings and Creatures exhibit around Undead, Hannah's sisters seem to be indifferent to her race because of their close connection. History Most of Hannah's history is unknown. According to her own description, she has been dead for longer than Daniel Ti'Fiona has been aliveSee strip ., but how she came to be dead and the events surrounding her resurrection has still been left ambiguous. Judging by her visible lack of wounds, she either repaired any injuries magically, or died through natural causes. Also unknown is how long Hannah has known her two sisters, Anna and Shanna, and how she came to know them. She was among the three Amazon sisters who helped Dan defeat Dark Pegasus during their first encounter. Hannah was eventually killed in strip by a spell Dark Pegasus engineered for the purpose of eliminating Undead. Amber provided a small note about the origins and effects of the spell: This is, in fact, a particular spell albeit it is lacking a name at the time...mainly cause Dark Pegasus hasnt really patented it or made it common enough to really warrent one. While it can be a painful and fatal spell to anything it hits, its prime target is in fact the Undead. It would make sense, seeing as few creatures likely know as much as Dark Pegasus about the innerworkings of the magic that created the Undead. It's basically a two-fold spell. One part of the spell will pretty much negate the very magic that holds an Undead together so-to-speak and releases the soul from the body, the other half is what tends to reduce the body to a cinder. Without the magics that hold the Undead together, the body is a lot more vulnerable to being disintigrated. On the flipside, casting this spell on a living body will make it impossible for said individual to become Undead...though odds are there wouldn't be enough left to go Undead anyways...but just saying. Powers and Abilities As detailed in the Demonology 101 page for Undead, Hannah is typical among Undead in that she cannot die by conventional means. The most spectacular demonstration of this endurance was after she survived being, in Dan's words, "dismembered and decapitated"Dan's thoughts in strip . by Dark Pegasus. Despite the absence of her head and arm, Hannah was able to remain animate and even cast spells at Aliyka, effectively disabling her with a well-aimed blast of magic in strip . According to Amber,See Amber's discussion on Undead in this thread Hannah (and Undead in general) can still individually control any appendages even if they have been detached from her body, as long as the lost limbs remain in close proximity to the body itself. Her specific magical inclinations are still unknown. Trivia * It is possible that Hannah was resurrected as an Undead by the same phenomenon which brought Rachel-Rebecca the Third back to life. * Hannah is missing a large portion of the skin and fur surrounding her right eye socket, which is empty save for a glowing yellow light. She uses her hair to hide this deformity. Similarly, the middle finger of her left hand is of a paler hue than the rest of her body and is stitched up at the joint, implying that it has either decomposed or been severed at one point. References Category:DMFA cast Category:Minor characters Category:Undead Category:Amazons